Chránte svoj server pred Reklamou / CIP
Plugin Censhorship IP / CIP Plugin blokuje reklamy : číselné trebas (93.91.250.....) (msx.hicoria.com) A webové adresy : (hicoria.com) (google.sk) Nevýhoda ale je že neblokuje porty ale s tím sa nedá nič robiť Možnosti Pluginu Blokuje : Webové adresy Číselné IP-adresy Kontroluje /msg /tell /t /r Kontroluje chat a detekuje reklamu Upozorní adminov že hráč urobil reklamu Inštalácia 1.Stiahneme si plugin CIP z Bukkitu http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/censorship-ip/ 2. Vložíme cip.jar do složky plugins v FTP (Jak se připojit na FTP: https://forum.hicoria.com/index.php?topic=30.0 ) 3.Reštartujeme server 4.A máme hotovo Confing ################################################# ##---------------------------------------------## ##- cIP plugin by P_S 2013 -## ##---------------------------------------------## ##- BukkitDev http://bit.ly/WId60G -## ##- Bug report to http://bit.ly/WnvG3y -## ##- Changelog on http://bit.ly/112Tz3d -## ##- www.ps-bred02.eu -## ##- psb@ps-bred02.eu -## ##---------------------------------------------## ################################################# ################################### ######### Start of Config ######### ################################### ###### Plugin language ###### You can edit default file in plugins/cIP/Langs called "en.pslng" and then enter file name without extension ###### default: 'en' lang: 'en' #aký predvolený jazyk ###### Prefix for chat info ###### string with chat prefix (color codes are enabled) ###### default: '&f&acIP&f' chatPrefix: '&f&aCIP&f' #Aký bude mat prefix aby to zahlásilo adminovi správu ###### Text which replace IP ###### string with text replacement (color codes are enabled) replacement will be colors reseted ###### default: '&cCensored' chatReplacement: '&cReklama' #čo napíše do chatu ak hráč urobil reklamu ###### Replace numeric IPv4 (XXX.XXX.XXX.XXX / XXX.XXX.XXX.XXX:XXXXX http://wikipedia.org/wiki/IPv4) ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: true numericIPv4: true #či má blokovať IP-Adresy ###### Replace numeric IPv6 (XXXX:XXXX:XXXX:XXXX:XXXX:XXXX:XXXX:XXXX http://wikipedia.org/wiki/IPv6) ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: true numericIPv6: true #či má blokovať IP-Adresy ###### Replace domain IP (xxxxxxxx.xx:XXXXX) ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: true domainIP: true #či má blokovať webové adresy ###### Enables signs censorship ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: true signCensorship: true #či má kontrolovať aj cedulky ###### Censorship Logger (Logs every censored message) ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: true censorshipLogger: true ###### Notify Admin on punishment ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: true notifyAdmin: true #či má napísat správu adminovi že hráč urobil reklamu < ###### Punish player with specified command ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: false commandPunishment: false #či to má spraviť nejaký dotačoný príkaz ked niekto napíše reklamu ###### Player punish command ###### string with console command/s without '/' prefix, different commands split by ';' ###### (#PNM will be replaced with players name | #PIP will be replaced with players IP) ###### In case of multiple commands do not let ';' as last character or after ';' do not write spaces ! ###### (Wrong one > 'kick #PNM Example; say Player #PNM was kicked;', Correct one > 'kick #PNM Example;say Player #PNM was kicked') ###### default: 'ban-ip #PIP;ban #PNM &f&acIP&f &cDo not write ads ...' runCommand: 'kick #PNM &fproti reklamam &f &cnepiste reklamy ...' #tu sa to nastavuje ###### Whitelist enabled ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: true whitelist: true #či má byť zapnutý whitelist webových adries ###### Whitelist storage ###### 0 - Config storage ###### 1 - MySQL storage ###### default: 0 whitelistStorage: 0 #či sa to má zapisovat do Confingu alebo do MySQL #Confing má čislo 1 #MysQL má číslo 2 ###### MySQL host, port, user, pass, database, table ###### How to setup MySQL whitelist ? > http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/censorship-ip/pages/mys-ql-whitelist/ ###### Use this SQL to create table: ###### CREATE TABLE IF NOT EXISTS `cIP` ( `id` int(11) NOT NULL AUTO_INCREMENT, `type` int(1) NOT NULL DEFAULT '0', `item` text COLLATE utf8_bin NOT NULL, PRIMARY KEY (`id`)) ENGINE=MyISAM DEFAULT CHARSET=utf8 COLLATE=utf8_bin AUTO_INCREMENT=1 ; ###### default: 'localhost' mysqlHost: 'localhost' #nastavenie MySQL databázy ###### default: 3306 mysqlPort: 3306 ###### default: 'root' mysqlUser: 'root' ###### default: 'toor' mysqlPass: 'toor' ###### default: 'minecraft' mysqlDatabase: 'minecraft' ###### default: 'cIP' mysqlTable: 'cIP' ###### IP and Domain Whitelist ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: list whitelistEn: #aké adresy nebude detekovat čiže ich povolí - 'google.sk' - 'hicoria.com' ###### Command Whitelist ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: list whitelistEm: #neviem č to znamená ... je to nejaký príkazový whitelist - '/aban' - '/akick' - '/ban' - '/ban-ip' - '/pardon' - '/pardon-ip' - '/unban' - '/unban-ip' ###### Metrics stats (We'll be very happy if you'll keep it on :) ...) ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: true metrics: true #či má povolovať metrics teda štatistiky pre plugin ###### Auto update and archive old config file ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: true configUpdater: true #či sa má auto updatovať confing ###### Auto update checker will automatically check your version of cIP from PSB (www.ps-bred02.eu) ###### false = disabled, true = enabled ###### default: true updateChecker: true #či má zisťovať Updaty ################################### ########## END of Config ########## ################################### ###### Plugin version | Provides info for plugin and auto update system ###### number string X.X.X ###### ###### Do not edit !!! ###### version: 0.6.8 #TOTO UŹ NEMENÍME Permise /cIP reload - Reloaduje pluginov confing = cIP.main /cIP version - Zobrazuje verziu pluginu = cIP.main /cIP config - Zobrazuje pluginu naloadovany confing = cIP.main Dôležité Hráčom treba pridať tieto permicie : cIP.bypass.IP cIP.bypass.DomIP Aby to blokovalo IP adresy a Webové adresy Záver Ďakujem že ste si tento návod pozreli a dúfam že sa vám páčil Určite ak vám pomohol tak dajte K+ a teším sa na dalšie návody ktoré vymyslím -BigVictorio 2015 Category:Minecraft